


Story of Tonight

by yourpotato



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Hamilton - Freeform, M/M, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourpotato/pseuds/yourpotato
Summary: In which Tyler plays Hamilton and Josh is very interested.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just got this idea of Tyler playing Hamilton and i couldn't resist.......
> 
> this is probably really silly but hey, if you like Hamilton, i think you'll enjoy it.
> 
> (if you don't know hamilton, you might be confused lol)

Josh sighed softly as he settled into the uncomfortable auditorium seat. He glanced at the pamphlet in his hand. _Hamilton: An American Musical_ it read. Flipping it open, he was met with a long list of names. His eyes scanned across the cast until he found the only one he recognized.

_Eliza Hamilton…………. Abigail Dun_

“How long does this last?” Josh wondered aloud, turning to his mom who was sat beside him.

“Three hours.” 

Josh suppressed a groan as he sank down in his seat. Don’t get him wrong; he loved his sister. And he loved music. Musicals on the other hand, he did not love.

“Why didn’t Jordan have to come?” The boy pouted slightly, annoyed that he was the only one who had to go to the show.

“He has an important test tomorrow. You know that.”

“I have band practice,” he mumbled. His mother didn’t answer him as she went back to studying her playbill. The boy let out another sigh and fished his phone out of his pocket. He had several new messages in his inbox.

From Thomas: _We can’t really practice without the drums_

From Thomas: _You sure you can’t come??_

From Thomas: _Pls :(_

Josh hesitated for a moment, thoughts drifting to an escape plan. He could say he needed to go to the toilet, and bolt. He’d get hell for it when he got home, but- No. Abi was excited for him to see the show. She’d worked so hard the past months. He tapped out a short response, stomach turning in discomfort. He didn’t like letting people down. As he pressed the send button, the lights in the auditorium dimmed, making him look up.

“Put your phone away, Joshua. It’s starting,” his father whispered.

He quickly pocketed the device, and sat up in his seat. As music started playing, his eyes darted around the stage, looking for his sister. He couldn’t see her yet. The cast were people of all colors and ages. A group of guys took center stage and started singing. Josh didn’t know his history very well, so he was left slightly confused. The song didn’t sound bad though. It sounded different from any musical tune he’d heard before. Definitely amazing for a local theatre club production.

“And the world’s gonna know your name. What’s your name, man?”

The men on stage stepped to the side, revealing a small figure standing in the spotlight. The boy had striking brown eyes, and shoulder length hair that was pulled back into a low ponytail.

“Alexander Hamilton,” the boy sang, his voice ringing through the room. “My name is Alexander Hamilton.”

Well, I’ll be damned, Josh thought and leant forward with newfound interest. _Hamilton is cute._

Being busy admiring the young actor singing, he failed to notice that his sister walked up to the center, taking over the song. She was really good, and Josh felt pride wash over him. He was also glad he didn’t bail. It totally didn’t have anything to do with the hot lead.

The first song had ended, and now only Hamilton and another man were on stage. Josh let his eyes wander across the lead’s body; he was thin, but not too thin. The blue coat he was wearing looked a size too big on him, but the drummer found it adorable. His black boots had a slight heel, making him appear taller than he probably was. As Josh was staring, the boy opened his mouth and delivered his lines in song.

“Pardon me, are you Aaron Burr, sir?”

Josh had never liked musicals because it always seemed silly that they exchanged lyrics to one another instead of talking, but when the boy sang, he forgot everything bad he had ever thought about it. His voice cracked as he spoke, but it didn’t sound bad. It sounded incredibly endearing, and fit with the character he was portraying. He felt excitement bubble in his stomach. He was completely fine with watching this guy perform for three hours.

“He looked at me like I was stupid, I’m not stupid!” the boy crossed his arms, a small pout on his lips. Josh chuckled. _Hamilton is really, really cute_.

The guys from earlier walked over, _rapping_.

Josh was left gaping.

Then suddenly Hamilton was rapping.

And he was doing it really freaking well.

He moved across the stage, his coat flowing behind him. His movements were a bit awkward, but it worked with the boyish charm. The character’s confidence and determination dominated the stage.

As the show played on, it dawned on Josh that his sister was portraying Hamilton’s love interest. He ignored the feeling of jealousy in the pit of his stomach. This was her moment. He should be happy for her. But he couldn’t help the fact that he, too, wanted to dance around with the gorgeous boy.

Abigail soon took the stage with her first solo. Josh had heard bits and pieces of this song from when his sister would practice at home.

“I’m so into you. I am so into you,” she sang as she danced around Hamilton, looking at him longingly.

The two of them soon stepped close to each other, and the boy leant down, pressing his lips to Abigail’s.

Josh almost fell out of his seat.

He realized two things in that moment. Firstly, he didn’t fancy seeing his little sister being kissed by _anyone_. Second, he wanted Hamilton be kissing  _him_.

He crossed his arms, frowning at the wedding scene on stage.

_Relax. It’s just acting. And it’s not like you’re entitled to be jealous, you don’t even know the boy’s name._

He scoffed at the voice in his head, before reaching for his playbill. He squinted at the cast list, attempting to find the boy’s name in the dark.

_Alexander Hamilton………….Tyler Joseph_

He muttered the name quietly, liking the way it rolled off his lips.

 _I know his name, can I be jealous now?_ He quipped back at himself.

He sighed and tried to focus on what was happening. Tyler was standing with another girl now. Eliza’s sister. "You're like me. I'm never satisfied," he sang.

"Is that right?"

"I've never been satisfied."

 _I'll satisfy you, Tyler_ , Josh's mind supplied.

“But when I fantasize at night it’s Alexander’s eyes,” Eliza was soon singing, voice fragile.

Really? It seemed like all the characters in the story wanted to get with the founding father. To be fair, so did Josh. He needed to meet him after the show. He’d never imagined this guy to be his type; shoulder length hair, a lack of piercings, and an obvious passion for theatre.

Tyler disappeared off stage and Josh took the opportunity to sneak his hand into his pocket and retrieved his phone. He opened Messenger and tapped Brendon’s name.

 _Hamilton is hot_ , he typed out, suppressing a grin. He didn’t have to wait long for a reply.

_Lol what_

 _Hamilton??_

_The dude on the ten dollar?_

Josh let his eyes dart up to make sure Hamilton wasn’t back on stage yet. He wasn’t. His phone buzzed again.

_I mean, I guess I’d be down with that._

Josh chuckled quietly and shook his head.

_Lmao I mean the guy who plays Hamilton in the musical I’m watching. Abi’s in it._

The drummer’s head snapped up as he heard Tyler’s voice again. The young boy delivered his lines effortlessly, never missing a beat. The humor hit perfectly as he was playing off his cast mates seamlessly. Josh kind of wished he could convey such emotions from behind his drums.

Hamilton and Washington were in the middle of a disagreement, staring each other down.

“Your wife needs you alive, son, I need you alive!” Washington insisted.

“CALL ME SON ONE MORE TIME!” Tyler’s angered voice rang loudly through the room, making Josh’s jaw drop in surprise. How could one boy be so… so cute. His shoulders were tense and his chest was rising and falling. Josh pressed his hand over his mouth, stomach fluttering. He had known about this guy’s existence for an hour, and he was already making him want to squeal.

He was in for yet a shock as his sister entered the stage with a pregnant belly. Not a look he loved on his sixteen-year-old sister. He gnawed on his lip as Tyler kneeled next to Abigail sitting, taking her hands in his. They sounded amazing together. Josh couldn’t sing to save his life, but he wanted to harmonize with Tyler. He wanted to listen to his soft, melodic voice for hours and hours.

His phone buzzed.

_Hot actor eh? ;)_

_Pics or it didn’t happen,_ Brendon joked.

Josh bit his lip in thought for a moment before clicking the camera option. He lifted the phone and zoomed in on Hamilton’s small frame. He started recording as the boy rapidly spat his bars. His caramel eyes glinted under the bright spotlight, and suddenly they were fixed on Josh. The drummer almost dropped his phone in an attempt to hide the fact that he was filming. As he pressed the device to his lap, the video sent. Tyler’s lips curved into a small smirk and Josh just about died right there. The boy moved his gaze off him and moved on with the song. He felt his mom’s eyes on him, but he looked down in his lap instead of meeting her eyes.

 _OK FIRST OF ALL_ popped up in the chat.

WHAT KIND OF MUSICAL IS THAT??

HE’S RAPPING

Josh snickered at Brendon’s confusion.

_Ikr?? It’s so good. And not only because of the hot lead._

Three dots appeared by Brendon’s picture. He seemed to be hesitating with his response. After a minute the phone buzzed.

_he’s cute I guess._

Josh raised his brows.

Another message.

_I’m not sure about that hair though._

The redhead cracked a smile, amused.  _I like it_ , he sent back. He imagined running his hands through the long locks. It looked really soft. It probably smelled great too. He wondered if Tyler liked to have his hair pulled when- _Okay. Pipe the fuck down_ , he scolded himself and willed his cheeks to cool off.

The play kept rolling, making Josh laugh and even shed a few tears, but he’d never admit that to Abi. The intermission came and went, and much to his dismay visitors were not allowed backstage during the break. So he played on his phone and waited impatiently to see more of Tyler.

“What do you think, Josh? Isn’t Abigail fantastic?” His mother’s voice interrupted him from his Candy Crush game.

“Huh- Yeah,” he nodded, giving her a timid smile. He knew she wished he was more like his sister.

“And that Tyler boy,” she continued, in awe. She spoke of him as if she knew him. “So talented.”

“You know him?”

“He was over for dinner a few weeks ago,” his father chimed in. “Lovely young man.”

“What?” Josh gaped at them. Tyler had been in his house? “How come I’ve never met him?”

“Well, you’re hardly home these days,” his mom pointed out, slight disappointment clear in her voice. Before Josh had the chance to respond, a voice over the intercom announced that the play would be continuing in a minute.

The boy sighed softly and dragged a hand over his face. Any frown on his face vanished as Tyler started singing a story, directing his narration at the audience. A girl with long dark hair walked over to him, hands coming to stroke over Hamilton’s arms, flirting.

“She led me to her bed, let her legs spread and said…” Tyler told.

“Stay?”

“That’s when I began to pray; Lord, show me how to say no to this,” Tyler’s eyes travelled across the crowd, until they met Josh’s for a brief moment. “I don’t know how to say no this. But my god, she looks so helpless. And her body’s sayin’ hell yes.”

Josh licked his lips thoughtlessly, cheeks heating up. As soon as their gazes met, the golden eyes were gone. Jealousy was yet again brewing in Josh’s stomach as the two on stage danced together seductively, bodies pressing close together.

It didn’t get any better as the music melted into a different song, where Tyler stood with his hands on his hips, smirking.

“Madison and Jefferson are merciless,” Burr warned.

“Well, hate the sin, love the sinner,” the boy sang, his voice deep. Josh swallowed. _Hamilton is sexy_.

The second act of the show flew by, more tears were shed, and suddenly Burr and Hamilton were back to back, ready to duel. Josh was sat at the edge of his seat, anticipating what would happen next. Now, he knew Hamilton was going to die. He knew he was going to get shot. But that didn’t stop him from hoping Tyler would be the victor.

A gunshot sounded through the room, and all the lights went out, except a spotlight that shone on Hamilton. He opened his mouth, speaking his lines with no beat, no melody. His voice wavered. Josh wanted to hold him.

“I catch a glimpse of the other side,” he sang gently. “Laurens leads a soldiers’ chorus on the other side. My son is on the other side. He’s with my mother on the side.”

By the time the final song ended and everyone got to their feet to applaud the cast and crew, Josh was crying again. He wiped at his face with the sleeve of his hoodie, grumbling to himself. Crying at musicals is totally punk rock. He soon followed the audience, standing up to cheer. As the actors took their bows, Tyler’s eyes met his. A soft smile played on his lips, making Josh’s heart flutter.

“Can we go backstage now?” He asked his mother eagerly. She gave him a nod, and they made their way down the isles as the crowd shuffled out of the auditorium. The drummer made sure to wipe all wetness from his face, and ruffled his hair slightly as they made their way to the back. He hoped he looked all right.

Before he could react, he was enveloped in a hug from Abigail. “Josh! Did you like it?” she questioned excitedly, bouncing on her heels. The brother chuckled and gently pushed her away.

“Of course,” he made a playful grab for her nose. She dodged it. “You were perfect.”

She grinned widely at him, before turning to her parents, eager to hear what they had to say. Josh looked around at all the families talking to their kids and loved ones, eyes scanning for a certain boy with a ponytail.

“Did you enjoy the show?” a gentle voice sounded behind him, and he spun around. In front of him stood Tyler with a shy smile on his face. The boy was slightly shorter than Josh himself, and he looked even cuter up close.

“Yeah, totally,” the redhead breathed. “You were like, really good.”

Tyler looked down at his boots bashfully. “Thanks.”

“I’m Josh,” he then said, holding out a hand. Hamilton took it, shaking it gently.

“Tyler.”

Josh was about to say _I know_ , but decided to play it cool and nodded.

“You don’t look like you belong here,” the brunette pointed out, then bit his lip, eyebrows drawing together. “No, I mean- I just- Y-You don’t look… I mean,” he stuttered and gestured to Josh’s Fall Out Boy hoodie.

“It’s fine,” Josh chuckled. “I would never have come here voluntarily, but… I’m really glad my mom forced me.”

Tyler smiled amusedly and reached up to tighten his ponytail. "I'm glad she did, too."

**Author's Note:**

> and peggy


End file.
